When Angels Cry Blood
by x- Ashling -x
Summary: Zestien jaar. Oorlog breekt uit. Dreuzels weten nergens van. Hormonen op de loop.
1. Proloog en codes

Haai maar weer eens! Ik plaats het toch maar: het vervolg op _HarryPotter het Geheim van Althea_. Omdat dat verhaal gewoon suckheidzijndzelve was, ben ik ermee gekapt, en opnieuw begonnen, niet helemaal van in het begin, gewoon, vanuit een bepaald punt. Ik probeer zuiverder en sneller te schrijven en niet zo moeilijk, maar als er een onmenselijk saaie zin of een geen-humor-hebbende-waar-het-wel-bedoeld-wastussen zit : **MES EXCUSES**!

Anyhoo, hier is de inleiding en een pieeeeepklein samenvattinkje AKA proloog xD.

X x

Ashling

**ABSOLUTION**

When Angels Cry Blood.

_Het is zomer, vakantie en zonnig, maar veel valt er niet te genieten: Voldemort is op pad en amuseert zich openbaar met moord, chantage en meer van die gepiktvandemaffia-achtige dingen. Sirius is dood en Harry eigent zichzelf alle verdriet toe, maar is dat wel rechtvaardig?  
Tot zijn vreugde en Perkamentus' ongenoegen heeft Voldemort op de een of andere wijze de Duffelingen uit te weg weten te ruimen. Harry verblijft nu op het Grimbouldplein en dat doet hem nog meer pijn; Sirius' moeder blijkt het ontzettend grappig te vinden te vragen waar haar lieve zoontje nu is en iedereen schijnt zich van hem af te keren, blablabla veel gezeik over Harry. Maar er wonen ook nog niet-aliens in het huis..._

**Ron**; hij ergert zich mateloos aan het zelfmedelijdende gedrag van Harry, die de hele dag op zijn kamer zit en zichzelf blijkt af te vragen hoelang hij zonder eten en drinken kan, en prijst zichzelf gelukkig dat Harry niet de enige bewoner is. Wie zit er dan nog?

**Hermelien**; zij is net terug van een vakantie aan een of andere Spaanse kust en ziet er beter uit dan ze ooit gedaan heeft (als ze dat ooit al gedaan had). Ze is mooi gezelschap maar mateloos irritant door volle dagen hyperactief te wachten op examenuitslagen.

**Ginny**; zijn anders redelijk in zichzelf gekeerde en verlegen lieve zusje is tot Ron's verbazing helemaal niet zo verlegen en saai. In tegendeel, Ginny brengt met haar vriendinnen (- zie hieronder ) leven in het anders zo dodelijk saaie huis. Fred en George zijn het huis uit, maar Ginny zet hun werk voort.. Zolang hun moeder het niet ontdekt, experimenteert ze erop los. Ze heeft onder andere Ron's irritante acne weggewerkt met een zelfgemaakt drankje, en het krulhaar van een van dr vriendinnen is nu stijf, zoals ze het wil.  
**Ginny's vriendinnen**: Ze zitten in hetzelfde jaar als Ron, Harry en Hermelien, maar trekken het meest met Ginny op. Hoewel zij ouder zijn dan haar, blijkt Ginny vaak de meest volwassene. **Rose Eventale, Catharina De Luca en Riannon Moore,** blijken een voor een hun eigen gekkigheden te hebben: Rose is verslaafd aan chocola en houdt er van om koffiefilters te kleuren en vervolgens in water te leggen; Catharina heeft één obsessie: Harry Potter; en Riannon's bleke uiterlijk en chronische vage buien doen doorschemeren dat ze een of andere junkie is. Ondanks deze gebrekkigheden, hebben ze een hechte band. Ze slapen allemaal in Ginny's kamer, behalve Rose, die Hermeliens kamer deelt.  
Rose is vaderloos opgegroeid, en heeft haar moeder deze vakantie verloren, Catharina en haar ouders zijn op aanraden van haar ouders ondergedoken (zij en haar ouders verblijven alledrie op het GBP) en Riannon Moore is weggelopen van huis. Haar ouders zijn geen Dooddoeners, maar ze voelde de grond heet worden onder haar voeten en heeft Perkamentus gecontacteerd. Ze mist haar ouders, maar laat daar niks van merken. Riannon is een van de hoofdpersonages (ze krijgt nog een grotere rol, maar ik zeg niet wat, gemeen van mij ) en kan met veel mensen overweg, behalve met Harry en Hermelien en heeft een zwak voor Ron, maar dat is niet echt te merken omdat ze haar gevoelens goed verbergt en op het eerste zicht gewoon een heel goede band met hem heeft. Harry beschrijft haar zelf als 'de aardige versie van Malfidus voor zover je haar aardig kan noemen'.

**Andere bewoners: Jack McGuinvitch; Michaël Winter en Marije Winter. **Jack en Michaël zijn Ron's beste vrienden (sinds Harry zichzelf tot koning der egoïsme heeft ontpopt), en Marije is de enige meisje dat zichzelf niet tot Ginny's groepje kan rekenen. Ze maakt ruzie met iedereen (het meest met Michaël, maar schaamt zich niet om Roses krullen te verachten, Riannon's ouders aan te halen in een gesprek of Hermelien openlijk te beledigen (het enige wat zij in Riannon's ogen goed deed)

**Sirius**; Ja, hoe afgezaagd of stom het ook mag klinken, Sirius is terug. Om een lang verhaal kort te maken: In het land der doden werd na een lange raadsvergadering besloten dat deze edele mens onrechtvaardig de dood had gevonden, en er werd gestemd. De helft wilde hem terugsturen, de helft vond dat hij er dood beter uitzag. Tijdens het achtergehouden ritueel om zijn ziel en lichaam terug te zenden, verbrak een van de raadsleden die tegen waren de ceremonie, en werd de bezwering maar half voltrokken. Sirius was terug, maar als zestienjarige puber. Hij verblijft op Ron's kamer, en de enige die tot nu toe niet wist dat hij terug was, was Harry (wat hem natuurlijk later wel verteld werd, toen hij een zeldzaam moment beneden was). Ron heeft al veel afgezien met Sirius, toch hebben ze een redelijk goede band met elkaar. Tot Ron's ergernis kunnen Harry en Sirius het totaal niet met elkaar vinden: Harry vindt Sirius een overduidelijk dikke nek en aansteller; Sirius op zijn beurt vindt Harry een saaie nul, en beiden zijn zwaar teleurgesteld in elkaar.

Dat waren de personages, zoals je ziet zijn er een paar uitgegooid, oa **Thomas, Karin, Loes, Trevor en nog een paar.  
Lily en James** zijn GEEN geesten geworden, ze zijn gewoon even dood als anders.  
Het verhaal begint midden in het van Harry's zestiende verjaardag. Op aandringen van mevrouw Wemel had de rest van de bevolking een verjaardagsfeest georganiseerd, in poging Harry te laten beseffen dat hij niet de enige is...

**When Angels Cry Blood...**  
_12 HUM/ROM/AVO GW SX _


	2. A little romance, maybe?

A/N: Et voilà: HOOFDSTUK 1! Hope you like it... **REVIEW PLEASE**!

* * *

**ABSOLUTION**

When Angels Cry Blood.

When Angels Cry Blood...  
_12 HUM/ROM/AVO GW SX _

**H**oofdstuk **1 **

'God, zeg me dat hij niet – '

'Gatver…'

'Is het zoet? Auw!'

'Zoiets _vraag _je toch niet!'

Ron, Harry, Hermelien, Riannon en Catharina stonden om Jack heen, die behoorlijk bewusteloos op de grond lag.

'Te veel taart,' stelde Riannon vast.

'Riaan, er IS geen taart,' was de nuchtere commentaar van Catharina

'Dankzij mij, bedankt dat je me erop wees!' beet Riannon terug.

'Stel kleuters!' onderbrak Hermelien hun alledaags meningsverschil. 'Help liever!'

Na Catharina een quasi bekakte blik toegeworpen te hebben, knielde Riannon neer, nam Jack's hoofd in haar handen en veegde een sijpeltje bloed van zijn wang.

Jack was flauwgevallen na een wedstrijd om ter meest boterbiertjes drinken – onder leiding van Fred die op dit moment op de vlucht was voor mevrouw Wemel.

'Wat DOE je!'

'Ik verzorg hem, lijkt me.'

'Met _zuurtjes_!' viel Catharina Hermelien bij.

'Goed, GOED! Doen jullie het maar! Maar jullie kunnen in elk geval al niet zeggen dat ik geen hart heb!' Riannon liep snel de kamer door, zigzagde middendoor een romantisch moment tussen Remus en Tops en verdween de gang op.

Ron keek haar na, en daarna naar Harry. Die haalde zijn schouders op en richtte zich weer op Jack, die langzaam bijkwam en over de bloedwonde wreef, die hij had opgelopen door op de grond te vallen.

'Ik ga Riannon zoeken,' zei Ron plots. Voor Harry hem kon stoppen was hij rechtgesprongen en onderbrak Remus en Tops' tweede poging.

'Waar is hij naar toe?' vroeg Catharina ontzet aan Harry.

'Riannon,' was het korte antwoord. Catharina zuchtte.

'Riannon is een leuke meid, maar zo… roekeloos. Ze… ze doet gewoon, weet je?'

'Hm, niet zo slim, lijkt me.'

'Nee, maar ze is er nog nooit serieus door in de problemen gekomen, dus laten we haar maar… Hermelien, geef die doek eens aan?'

Hermelien stond met een schuin hoofd weifelachtig naar de deur te kijken, waar Ron door verdween.

'Hermelien,' Harry wuifde met zijn hand. Hermelien keek verbaasd op, alsof ze een troep gele marsmensen zag neerdalen voor haar neus.

'He?'

'Laat, maar, ik heb hem al,' mompelde Catharina, die Jack's wonde verzorgde.

'Hermelien,' begon Harry. Ze keek hem afwezig aan. 'Ben je jaloers?' viel hij met de deur in huis.

'Nee,' was het ongeloofwaardige antwoord. Ze bukte zich, hielp Jack recht en verdween in de groep genodigden. Harry en Catharina keken elkaar even aan. 'Dit wordt nog…'

'Ernstig,' besloot Harry. 'Hermelien heeft een zwak voor Ron.'

'Riannon ook,' merkte Catharina op. 'Maar ik moei me niet, de vorige keer dat ik dat deed, heeft ze een week lang niet tegen me gesproken, dat is erger dan dat ze tegen lichtsnelheid tegen je praat…'

'Hm,' besloot Harry spraakzaam. Hij draaide zijn hoofd naar Catharina, die blijkbaar naar hem had zitten kijken, want ze wendde beschaamd haar hoofd af naar Remus en Tops die wel héél erg intiem bezig waren. Een hand nam haar zicht weg, die van Harry. 'Dansen?' vroegen twee groene ogen. Gretig nam ze Harry's hand vast. Voor de derde keer werd Remus en Tops' moment onderbroken.

'Riannon?' Ron duwde de deur van de zolder open. Het was een donkere zolderkamer, met een schuin raam ter hoogte van de vloer.

In een straal maanlicht, zat Riannon steentjes – waar had ze die vandaan? – naar buiten te gooien.

'Wat kom je doen?' vroeg ze zonder te kijken. Ze greep een nieuw steentje, gooide het achteloos naar beneden. Het belandde tegen een vrouwenbeeld-zonder-arm in de tuin en ketste af naar een vijvertje.

Ron ging naast haar zitten. 'Ik – ik kom gewoon – gewoon,' besloot hij zwakjes. Riannon draaide haar hoofd en trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Je komt gewoon gewoon? Leuk.'

'Riannon, doe nu niet zo afstandelijk! Alsjeblieft!'

'Ik doe niet afstandelijk,' zei ze kinderachtig, maar vervolgde bitter: 'Al mijn hele leven lang is alles wat ik doe fout. Alles wat ik doe, doe ik verkeerd. Nog nooit heeft iemand gezegd dat ik het goed deed. Een simpel woord maar…' Haar stem ebde weg. Riannon veegde even langs haar wang.

Ze huilt, dacht Ron, maar was zo wijs om dat niet luidop te zeggen.

'Het is gewoon…' Ze zuchtte. 'Waarom kan niemand me nu accepteren zoals ik ben? Waarom moet IK me altijd aanpassen? Kan niemand mij gewoon laten en nemen zoals ik ben…'

Ron zweeg. 'Ik accepteer je zoals je bent,' zei hij uiteindelijk. Riannon draaide haar hoofd naar hem toe. 'Je bent speciaal zo, niet veranderen.'

'Vind je?' Riannon schoof op, zodat ze dichter bij Ron kwam te zitten.

'Hm, je bent… vrolijk,' besloot Ron. Het was inmiddels donker geworden en een koude windvlaag nam zijn woorden mee. Riannon rilde en stond op. Ze keek hem even bevreemd aan toen hij een arm om haar heen sloeg, zodat ze tegen zijn borstkas kwam te liggen, maar ontspande zich en keek naar buiten. Ron's woorden vonden hun weg terug; '…en je kan met iedereen overweg, dat is belangrijk…'

Riannon sloeg zijn arm weg en stond op. 'Hou op,' mompelde ze. 'De enige mensen waarmee ik overweg kan zijn jij, Ginny, Catharina en Rose.. en Jack. En – '

'Zie je nu wel?' onderbrak Ron. Riannon keek hem aan.

'Je wist niet eens wat ik ging zeggen,' zei ze langzaam.

'Oke dan, weet je dat dat blauw heel mooi is?'

'Welk blauw? Dit? Dat is oranje, ben je kleurenblind?' Riannon bekeek het streepjestruitje dat ze aanhad even kritisch.

'Nee…' Hij strekte een hand uit, die behoorlijk schuin hing. Het duurde even voordat ze doorhad was hij bedoelde, maar na een volledig stijve arm te hebben van te kou, nam ze zijn hand en trok hem recht.

'Weet je,' begon ze, 'volgens mij, heb jij te veel Boterbier op.'

Ron keek haar serieus aan. 'We hebben evenveel op, dus als ik teut ben, ben jij dat ook…'

'Oke, ik zwijg al,' morde Riannon vaag. Niet veel later volgde: 'Ron, we zijn allebei teut.' Ze leunde tegen de muur en kruiste naar armen.

Ron keek haar maar aan. Riannon keek schuin terug. Sinds wanneer had hij zo'n blauwe ogen?

'Ik weet het,' mompelde hij. 'Ginny heeft ze ook.'

'Hallo, sinds wanneer lees jij gedachten?'

'Misschien is het handig om je gedachten niet luidop te zeggen, dan kunnen andere mensen niet mee genieten,' was Ron's droge commentaar.

'Hm, juist…' Ze keek naar de vloer. 'Shit, waar is die deur nu weer gebleven,' mompelde ze en zocht in het donker de deur.

'Ginder,' wees Ron in de verkeerde richting. Riannon liep er op de tast op af, knalde tegen de muur en lag lusteloos op de grond.

'Oke, dit was dan de laatste keer dat ik dronk,' zei ze preuts. Ron stond bij een oude kraan, gooide een handvol water in zijn gezicht en hielp haar overeind.

'Vond je het niet leuk dan?'

'Wat? Tegen deze zeer vriendelijke muur botsen en hem niet eens kunnen uitschelden dat hij in de weg stond omdat het niet leeft? Ow, laat maar.' Riannon veegde wat zand van het groene rokje dat Catharina haar aangetrokken had. Ach, ze kreeg 10 galjoenen als ze het deed, dus waarom niet… 'Wat?' vroeg ze, toen ze Ron zag kijken. 'Verwachtte je soms dat ik je ging kussen ofzo?'

* * *

...Whehehe xD


End file.
